Break Free
by NiallHoranMakesMeWeak
Summary: Brothers Dean (age 19) and Sam (age 15) Winchester have always followed their father's lead. Jumped when he told them to jump, hunt when he told them to hunt, and most importantly, stay when he told them to stay. Holed up in another hotel in the middle of nowhere, the brothers get a call from a hunter friend of John's that spark an adventure on their own


A/N: I found this story on my computer, and realized I never really published it anywhere. Let me know if I should continue it… x

Break Free

Brothers Dean (age 19) and Sam (age 15) Winchester have always followed their father's lead. Jumped when he told them to jump, hunt when he told them to hunt, and most importantly, stay when he told them to stay. Holed up in another hotel in the middle of nowhere, the brothers get a call from a hunter friend of John's that spark an adventure on their own, against their father's wishes, and change their lives forever…

 **Chapter One**

 _Sam_

Something was ringing. And it kept ringing. And ringing. And ringing. I groggily grabbed the pillow next to me and shoved it over my ears. I just wanted to sleep.

Then it hit me. The ringing could only be one thing, the emergency phone. _Shit_.

I shot out of bed and quickly grabbed the cheap cell phone our father gave us in case of emergencies. Only a handful of people knew that number, so when it rang, we knew it was important.

"Hello?" I answered in a half whisper, trying not to wake Dean, who had finally fallen into a deep sleep after days of being on the road.

"John?" The voice on the other end replied, "Is that you?"

"No, this is his son. Sam."

"Oh, hi Sam." He coughed, "This is Billy O'Malley, a friend of your father's. Is John there? Because I, uh, need his _help_." I've heard of Billy before. He had helped Dad with a werewolf not too long ago up in Washington.

"What's the problem?"

"Demons. A shit load of them. They're nasty and stronger than I've ever seen. I need some back up here."

I bit my lip and looked around the dark room. We were in another crappy motel in the middle of nowhere, waiting for our father to give us permission to come help him, like we've been doing every day for as long as I could remember. We were plenty capable on our own; we could do one job without him. We'd go, exercise the black eyed bastards, and come back before he even noticed. It wasn't like our father was easy to reach even if we did want to relay the message, and it seemed like Billy needed urgent help.

"Sam, you still there?"

"Yeah, yeah" I said, shaking myself out of my thoughts, "My dad is working a job, but my brother and I can come. That's why he gave me this phone. So we could help out in emergencies."

Lie.

"Really? Your Daddy lets you two hunt on your own?"

"He sure does."

Another lie.

"I wish I wasn't so desperate" He sighed deeply, "You're positive John is okay with this?'

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p', trying to fake confidence, "So, do you want us to come or not?"

"I'll text you the details. I'm just outside Denver. I'll see you boys soon."

I hung up the phone and stared into the darkness, thinking of how I was going to explain this to my father. Or Dean.

What did I just do?

 _Dean_

"Dean." I felt someone shaking me, "Dean."

I grumbled, rolled over, and met my little brother's eye.

He was standing over my bed, two coffees in hand, fully dressed. I glanced behind him and saw the suitcases he just unpacked last night were packed up again. I looked back up at him in pure confusion.

"Two things. One, are we going somewhere? And two, is there bourbon in this?" I asked, reaching for one of the cups in his hand.

"I think bourbon would be better not at 6 AM." He chuckled.

" _6 AM_?" I almost choked on the unfortunately virgin coffee, "Oh, this better be good."

"Well, we got a call early this morning." He sighed, sitting down next to me. He started cracking his knuckles in his lap, which was Sam's classic sign that he was nervous to tell me something.

"Sammy?" I raised an eyebrow, glancing at his hands and back up at him.

"Sorry." He straightened up and turned to me, "We got a call from Billy O'Malley."

"I know Billy." I nodded, sipping on the drink in my hand.

"He's outside of Denver, in a town pretty much taken over by demons. He needs serious help."

"Okay," I said, trying to piece this together, "And we're meeting Dad there?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean by _not exactly_?"

"Dad told us to go alone." He said in a tone barely louder than a whisper.

This time I did choke on my coffee in a fit of laughter.

" _John Winchester told us to go on our own_?" I said in between laughs, "Stop it Sammy, my sides hurt. Seriously, where are we meeting Dad?"

"We're not."

I looked at him closely. The only way we would be going on a job without Dad is if he didn't tell him we were going.

"Oh Sammy, what did you do?"

"Nothing!" He stood up and started pacing all over the room, "Billy called and he needed help and Dad hasn't called us in days and what was I supposed to do, Dean? Tell him no? He needed help! We're trained and Dad trained us well and I just don't understand why we can't do thi-"

"Sammy, stop." I held my hand out cutting him off, "Breathe."

Sighing, I got up and stood in front of my little brother. I loved this kid more than anything in the entire world, but I could strangle him sometimes. Our dad had very strict, simple rules, and Sammy just always had to question them.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do, you're going to call Dad, give him Billy's information, and if Dad wants our help, he'll ask."

"Dean, _no_." He crossed his arms over his chest, "He needs help now. We can't wait for Dad."

"And what do you think Dad is going to do when he finds out we went out hunting without his permission? Do you think that it will end well?"

"Who cares?" Sam retorted.

I was taken aback by that. I guess we were finally hitting Sammy's teen angst phase.

"Well, for one, I care."

"Then you can stay here and twiddle your thumbs waiting for Dad. I'm going to Colorado to hunt demons."

He stormed over to the bed and started to pick up his suitcase. I followed close behind him, and placed my hand on top of it so he couldn't move it.

"Stop, Sammy. This is a bad idea."

"I don't care, I'm doing it." He shrugged.

I walked away from him and began to pack my own luggage on the other side of the room in silence.

"What are you doing?" Sam questioned.

"Well, if you're insistent on going rogue, I don't feel like adding a dead little brother on my list of offenses when Dad comes back." I grumbled, shoving my collection of flannel shirts into my suitcase.

That was true, but I also couldn't let my little brother do this on his own. We were a package deal. If he goes, I go.

I glanced back at Sammy, who was now grinning.

"I don't know why you're so excited about this, if the demons don't kill us, John Winchester just might."

"Worth it."

I sighed, and turned back to my packing. I had a feeling this was going to be a big mistake.

A/N: Okay, so this was just kind of a little intro! Do you guys like it? Should I continue? Let me know x


End file.
